thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace Oxford (E2)
Trace Oxford is the tritagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He is the leader of a group of nine survivors including him, until he combines with Jacob Barley's group. Afterwards, his life starts to change quickly and drastically after the deaths of his father and his girlfriend, causing him to become a lot more mature in his behavior and somewhat emotionally unstable. Following their arrival at the Colony, the group settles in as Trace forms a close bond with second-in-command Amy Darson. The two form a relationship soon thereafter, which continues past the destruction of the community. Trace and his friends and family then arrive at Westchester Manor, which remains their home until its destruction in the war against Woodbury. Two years later, Trace almost fully comes to terms with his committed patricide, as well as the loss of his friends and his mother. He and Amy consider having a family, thus indicating their strong relationship still stands. Personality From the get-go, Trace is displayed as an optimistic leader with a puckish sense of humor, though despite his quirkiness, he is a no-nonsense survivor who cares deeply about his friends and family, and tries his best to lead the group. He is also one who makes very hard decisions frequently without hesitation, such as when he shoots and kills his own father to save another survivor, Jake, one whom he had barely even known for a few days. Trace is one who is deeply hurt by loss, though he also quickly overcomes the pain, to compensate for the sheer amount of it he feels. This is best displayed when he loses his girlfriend, Elizabeth, only to become strong enough to lead the group to a new home shortly after, the Colony, where he meets and falls for Amy Darson. Trace often does not let his emotions cloud his judgment, but does not know when he should look at something with his emotions, or when he should look at something as a leader. Two years later, despite losing his home and mother in a war, and many friends before that, Trace is still a quirky, humorous young man, continuing a strong relationship with Amy, and seeing a new father figure in Dwight. Inspiration "This is gonna sound really weird but; when I was drafting the original manuscript of Alone And Forsaken, back when it was just a regular novel idea, Trace was directly inspired by the character of Portgas D. Ace from "One Piece". When I realized I couldn't just sit around and write a story that was a mix of anime characters and real-world characters, I decided I'd find an actor who would fit the role and appearance of Trace. By that point, the name 'Trace Oxford' had been decided upon, and Devon Bostick was chosen for the actor. He used to have a smug attitude and fiery personality, akin to Ace's, but I decided to neutralize that a little bit to make him more sensible, and to add an unstable aspect to him. Thus, I created an unpredictable character that I'm very, very happy with." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Trace has killed: *Lucas Oxford (Alive and Zombified) *Elizabeth (Zombified) *Lawrence (Caused) *Satchiel (Before Reanimation; Out of Mercy) *Maria Oxford (Before Reanimation; Out of Mercy) *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia *Trace is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. **The creator said this about the character: "Oddly enough, when I had first thought of Trace, he was inspired by the character of Ace from the "One Piece" series. That's partially why I chose his name and actor; Trace is one of Ace's English translation names, and Devon Bostick just looks like a (totally whitewashed) perfect representation of how I envisioned Trace." *Trace is considered a fan favorite character. Category:Season 6 Characters (E2) Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 1 Characters (E2) Category:Season 2 Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Westchester Manor Survivors (E2) Category:The Colony Survivors (E2) Category:Campground Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Tritagonists (E2)